Alt Reblog
by Dinox5
Summary: Tumblr. It's a place full of shows, bands, fans, food and cats. So what happens when Santana Lopez, a wannabe writer from NYC gets a new follower in the form of a small town girl who dreams of something big? Brittana. Other ships within.
1. Chapter 1

Alt Reblog

"Alt, reblog... alt, reblog... alt, reblog... alt, reblog... like... alt, reblog..."

"Brittany! Brittany, come downstairs! Dinner!"

"CAN'T I EAT IT UP HERE?!"

"NO! Your father and I would actually like to see you AT SOME POINT IN YOUR LIFE!"

Brittany sighed and quickly scrolled back up her dashhboard, clicking on the home button befroe hibernating her laptop. She got up out of her bed, taking her blanket off of her shoulders and throwing it onto her bed, she stretched a little and yawned, closing her eyes and wriggling her nose. Carefully making her way through piles of old food packets, discarded clothes and incomplete school work that was strewn about the floor, she opened her door and peered out, her eyes slowly adjusting to natural light after staring at a computer screen for god knows how long.

"HURRY UP!" Her mother called, causing Brittany to roll her eyes before jumping the last few steps, and then making her way, slowly towards the kitchen to see her family, who were already sitting around the dining table.

"Oh dear god..." her father gasped, his eyes growing wide in mock horror as he stared at his daughter. "It has awakened!"

"HA." Brittany said dryly as she took a seat next to her little brother, Dylan, leaning over him to get to the potatoes.

"Your father does have a point sweetie. You spend all your time in your room, hiding away, we hardly see you. You're a mess, when was the last time you even brushed your hair?" her mother asked as she side-eyed the birds nest that was Brittanys hair. Brittany simply shrugged and proceeded to shovel massive forkfuls of food into her mouth.

"Woah Britt! Chew your damn food girl! Jeez..."

Brittany stopped, glancing around at the table at her family who were staring at her, eyebrows raised. "'Orry." She mumbled, chewing slowly and gulping her mouthful down, shooting her family an apologetic smile. She continued to eat, a little slower this time as her family had a conversation about Dylans schoolwork, before she finished her food and tried to, discreetly, sneak back upstairs again.

"Where exactly do you think you're going young lady?" her dad asked, stopping her in her tracks about halfway up the stairs.

"Erm, just to my room, I've got a lot of homework to do..." She replied, her screwing up at the lie. She knew that if she turned around then her dad would know she was lying and would make her stay downstairs with them. Besides she had more important things to do. Tumblr, YouTube, watching her TV shows, Tumblr, googling stars of said TV shows, listening to music... Tumblr.

"Hmm. Fine. Just come downstairs once you're done. We want to actually spend some time with you." Brittany breathed a sigh of relief as she continued back up to her room.

* * *

Her dash was really quiet this evening, the same few blogs popping up every time she refreshed the page, when she saw a post on her friend Pucks blog.

**'Go check out ****this fly bitch****. She's deep and gorgeous, go follow her guys!'**

Brittany rolled her eyes and chuckled at Pucks post. 'Do people even say fly anymore?' She was going to scroll past, but curiosity got the better of her and she clicked on the link, immediately getting redirected to snixyandiknowit on Tumblr. It was a simple theme, black and white, pretty normal. She scrolled through this girls blog and was pleasantly surprised. It was nothing like her own blog, which was filled with cats, dancing and food. No. This... Santana? Her blog had a load of quotes and deep feeling type shit. And girls. Normally Brittany would just take the time to appreciate the words that had been written, when a post caught her eyes. It read:

_'I don't understand people, we long for affection, but when we receive it, we either grow shy or we push it away, as though we don't deserve the love and the care that this person is offering us, that we don't even want it almost. And that makes me sad. Because there's nothing I want more on this earth than to give and to be given love. To be held close when I am crying, to kiss away any tears on my lovers face. Why are we ashamed of this? Why do we insist on hurting ourselves, for the sake of pride? '_

Brittany stared at the words before her, in awe almost. She could tell that this was Santanas own words, and she was surprised. She could tell that the girl was passionate about what she wrote. She glanced over to the sidebar to click on the ask when the image caught her eye. It was of two girls, a blonde and a brunette, and they were wearing matching shirts. They looked like hockey jumpers, and the girls were sitting opposite each other, the brunette was pouting and the blonde was smiling, their heads together. Brittany guessed they were girlfriends, just from their close proximity. She frowned, as she glanced at the image one last time, both trying to guess which one was Santana, while also admiring the brunettes features, her full pouty lips, her lucious caramel coloured skin, her soft dark-

**'IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER, IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FI-'**

"Sam!" Brittany grinned, holding the phone to her ear. "What's up?"

"Hey you. I was just checking that we were still on for tomorrow?" The boy chuckled happily.

"Totally..." Brittany replied, closing the lid of her laptop slightly, to stop her staring at the brunette while she spoke to Sam. It was distracting, and there was a slight sensation of guilt settling low in her stomach. _'This is ridiculous, I haven't done anything wrong.'_ She thought looking away from her laptop completely. She realised Sam was still talking.

"-which will be awesome. So I'll pick you up yeah?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow Sam."

"See you tomorrow"

She hung up the phone and chucked it gently next to her feet at the bottom of the bed. She lifted up the laptop lid and had one more look, shaking her head and putting her laptop away for the night, grabbing the unread book from her bedside and settling in for the night.

* * *

Santana chuckled at Pucks post."Fly bitch? That's new." She scrolled through her dash, she rarely reblogged half the shit on there, unless she really liked it or if it was anything to do with Beyonce or Mila Kunis, cos damn they were hot. Once she realised that she there was nothing interesting, she signed out, before shutting down the laptop and getting up form the sofa palcing it on the atable in front of her. She glanced at the time on her phone, 11:42, she should probably go to bed, The TwinkleBerry Twins were already asleep, but she'd heard enough lectures on 'the importance of beauty sleep' to last a lifetime. She cracked her back and wandered into her room, stripping down and getting into her Pjs, put in her earphones and climbed into bed, listening to her music until sleep came.

"DON'T YOU BRING AROUND A CLOUD TO RAIN ON MY PARADE"

Santana groaned and rolled over, grabbing a pillow and covering her head with it, in a lame attempt to block out _that damn singing._

"Santana?" There was a knock on the wood beside the curtains that partitioned off her room, from the apartment. "Santana, are you awake?" Kurt asked, poking his head through the curtain.

"ALL MY LIFE, I'VE ONLY BEEN PRETENDING!"

"Ugh, Santana Lopez is currently unavailable at the moment, so please fuck off and tell Rachel FUCKING Berry to shut the hell up or I'll rub bacon on everything. Thanks for calling." She replied, sitting up to talk, before flopping back down on the bed, covering her head again and huffing in annoyance.

"Speaking of bacon, you might want to get up. Quinn's on her way down from New Haven as we speak, she'll be here soon, so unless you want a repeat of last time, I suggest-"

"STRANGERS, buh buh buh, WAITING. DAH DAH! UP AND DOWN THE BOULEVARD!"

"_I suggest,_you make a move and get ready." Kurt finished, shooting a glare in the direction of the bathroom.

"Quinn's coming?" Santana groaned, memories of ice cold water dragging her from sleep and soaking her bed thanks to a moody Quinn, flooded her mind. "Is cyber sex with Berry not good enough?"

"Well, they aren't technically together yet, or so Rachel says but yes. So chop chop. C'mon, I'll make you some eggs." The boy replied with a grin, spinning on his heels and walking away, the curtain flopping back down.

Santana rolled out of bed, grunting and grumbling. _It was freaking 8am! Why would anyone want to get up this early?! At least Rachel had stopped singing._

"DADDY PLEASE DON'T IT WASN'T HIS FAULT. HE MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!"

_Or not. _Santana sighed. _I'm gonna kill her._ She sat on the edge of her bed, reaching for her phone and opening the Tumblr app, checking her notifications. It was the usual reblogs and likes, and she was about to put it away and go get her breakfast when she saw that she had a new follower.

_'duckisinthedamnhat is now following you.' _She looked at the girls icon, _damn she's hot. Shame about the blonde guy, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to follow back... especially if she posts any selfies. Fuck it. _She thought clicking the follow button. She smirked and stood up, chucking her phone behind her on the bed and going to get her eggs from Twinkles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Santana sat at the table, pushing her food around on the plate in annoyance, Rachel was finally out of the shower and had actually shut up with the singing, but now she was being 20 times more annoying as she ran around like a headless chicken, claiming everything had to be 'perfect'.

"Oh God. Oh God. Quinn's coming."

"Wanky." Santana mumbled boredly putting a forkful of eggs into her mouth and watching the little brunette scurry about the apartment disappearing into her room only to burst out two seconds later.

"No, everything has to look perfect, you don't understand, it's got to look good for Quinn!" Rachel babbled, grabbing a lamp and thrusting it into Kurts free hand as he turned around, rushing off into another part of the apartment before she could be questioned about it.

"Okay, I get that Quinn coming is a big deal to her, since we haven't seen her in months, but don't you think she's kind of overreacting?" Santana asked chewing her food with disinterest, watching as Kurt put the lamp back on the table and sat down to eat his breakfast, putting down a fresh mug of coffee in front of the moody latina.

"Don't even try to understand it, ever since she realised what a failure her relationship with Finn was, she is adamant to make sure everything in her life is a certain standard, including possible relationships. She doesn't want to screw up again."

"It's just Quinn?"

"Not to her, to her it's a second chance at love."

"We're 19 years old Kurt, we have enough time for love, we're young and it's a chance to be free, fool around, no commitment, all that crap." She chuckled, sipping at her coffee.

"So basically to be a slut?" Rachel shot at her, squirting some water at the flowers on the table as she appeared seemingly from nowhere.

"Hey. I resent that,' Santana mumbled with her mouth full, pointing her fork non-threateningly at the other other girl."Just because I like sex, does not mean I am slut. That is slut shaming and I for one will not stand for it." She had trouble being understood due to the fact she was chewing so obnoxiously.

"Close your mouth when you chew Santana, it's really unladylike."

"So's your face." Santana grumbled.

"Nice. Mature."

"Ladies... play nice." Kurt interrupted as Santana poked her tongue out and Rachel squirted the water in her general direction.

"Whatever, I'm going to have a shower, that is if Berry hasn't used all the hot water." She said getting up and putting her plate and mug in the sink.

"I needed to cleanse myself, a drunk tramp touched my leg on my jog this morning. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more tidying to do." Rachel slammed the water bottle on the table, causing it to spill and then flounced from the room.

"Like anyone would want to touch you..." Santana muttered, dragging her feet as she too walked out the room.

'I'll just clear up after you guys then." Kurt groaned downing his coffee.

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"I'll get it!" Santana called, opening the door with a glare.

"Lopez." The woman said, mirroring Santanas expression.

"Fabray."

The two of them stood for a beat, deathly bitch glares on their faces, before they both cracked, massive grins crossing their faces as they came together for a hug.

"How have you been bitch?" Quinn asked when they separated, resting her hand on Santanas shoulders giggling.

"Not too bad, yourself?"

"Well I'm a lot better now I'm here and no-"

"HEY QUINN." Rachel exclaimed, sliding into the room and leaning against the doorjamb, making what Santana could only guess to be flirty eyes at Quinn.

"Er. Hi. Rach." Quinns smile grew, mimicking the look back at Rachel.

Both girls seemed completely in their own world together, so with a grunt Santana walked back into the apartment, sitting on the kitchen counter by Kurt.

"Was that Quinn?" He asked, placing a plate in the cupboard.

"Yep."

"Rachel seen her yet?"

"Yep."

"They both ignore you?"

"Yep."

The both chuckled and Santana hopped down, helping him put away the washing up, while the two women stayed staring at each other by the front door, like two awkward teenagers who don't know how to talk to their crush.

* * *

"Psst. Kurt. Hey. Kurt" Santana whispered, sticking her head through the gap in the curtain. The boy remained oblivious, just sitting on the couch and watching two over-tanned blonde girls screaming at each other. She grabbed a rolled up pair of socks from her dresser and threw them, watching as they bounced off of his head and rolled along the floor. "Lady Hummel!" She whispered again. He turned around, pausing his show and glared.

"What?!"

"Are they back yet?"

"No, they went shopping and are having dinner first, the show doesn't start til 9 anyway, it's only like 3, they won't be home for hours."

"Ugh."

"Why, spending the evening with me isn't good enough?"

"It's not that, it's just..." She sighed and walked into the front room, plopping herself back down on the couch next to him. "Quinn's been my best friend for years. Years Kurt. And then Berry comes along and I don't get to see her because they're off doing the gay thing, Quinn wasn't even gay before she met me!"

"Nor was Rachel-"

"Beside the point Kurt. I just want to spend time with my friend."

"Have you told her this?"

"No."

"Then shut up and watch this."

"It's crap."

"Then go do something productive! Haven't you got an article or something to write for Mr. Jameson?"

"Fine." Santana groaned, rolling her eyes, shuffling back into her room, sitting on her bed and grabbing her phone, before checking her e-mails. Trying her hardest to put off work. When all she saw was a few spam e-mails, she closed it and opened the Tumblr app on her phone settling into her bed with a happy sigh.

Woah.

Why were there so many cats on her dash? What the fuck? Cats, unicorns, dancing? What the hell? She didn't remember following anyone like that and quickly clicked on the persons URL ready to unfollow them for the spam, when she recognised the icon and paused a second, her thumb hovering over the unfollow option...

Santana didn't know why, but she couldn't do it, she didn't want to do it. Sure the random crap was kinda dumb all over her dash, but she didn't want to unfollow her, especially when something caught her eye at the top of this... Brittanys page. She saw a video, with a caption about her friend filming in rehearsals, which kind of sparked her curiosity. She looked around her room subtly, feeling like she was doing something wrong for some reason as she pressed play.

But she was sure glad she did.

She watched the entire 8 minute video with her jaw dropped. It was of this girl and her friends dancing, but not like the shit slow dancing at prom, or the dad who drinks too much and dances at weddings. No. This was proper dancing, the way this girls body moved...

Holy shit.

Santana actually found herself getting annoyed when other people were on screen instead of this girl.

By the third watch Santana realised what a creep she was and closed the video, making a mental note to rewatch it when she could on the laptop. She was going to leave the girls page but decided to do one thing before she went. Dropping a quick ask, she exited and closed the app so she didn't watch the video... again.

* * *

"I'm outside."

"I'll be 2 seconds."

"Okay. See you in a bit."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She ran down the stairs, grabbing her bag and leaping over the banister, pressing a quick kiss to her parents' cheeks, ruffling Dylans hair and grabbing an apple before running out the front door towards Sams truck.

"Where are you going?" Her mother called after her, watching her daughter, who rarely left her room, speed out the front door.

"Out with Sam. I'll be back by 5!"

"Okay, stay safe. MAKE GOOD CHOICES!"

But Brittany didn't hear, she was already in the passenger seat, digging through her bag for something, the apple hanging out of her mouth. Sam put on his sunglasses and started to drive, an obnoxious rap track playing loudly as they went. Brittany shot him a look as she bit into her apple, "What kind of music is this?"

"Big Sean, B. Do you dig it?"

"Not really a fan. What happened to your face?"

"What this?" He gestured to his bust lip and the hint of a black eye that peeked out from underneath his sunglasses.

"No. I mean that mess that's your eyebrows. Of course that!" She rolled her eyes, prodding his lip causing him to yelp in pain and swerve the car slightly, almost knocking another car off the road.

"Jeez B. Don't touch, it hurts. I got in a fight with Ryder yesterday because he thought I was hitting on Unique."  
"And were you?"

"No! You know I only have eyes for one person..." He smirked at her, "Mila Kunis!" He laughed as Brittany pouted, punching him in the arm.

"Back off. You know she's mine. Besides, won't Alex be upset if you broke up with him for a chick?"

"True, but I'm sure he'd understand." The blond chuckled as the two pulled up outside Alex's house, waiting for the black boy to come out to the truck.

Both Sam and Brittany were openly bisexual, with Brittany having her heart broken by a high school girlfriend when she went to college, the distance was too much and they broke up, Sam had the same problem when Mercedes graduated, but he soon met Alex and the two boys had been dating for a few weeks now, Brittany however was content being single. For now. Many people had expected the two blondes to get together once they were both single, but after a drunken kiss at a party they realised that it would never work between them, besides, as Brittany would say, they look like twins, and that was creepy...

She budged up as Alex squeezed in next to her, a smile on his face as he greeted the pair. His face falling when he saw his boyfriends bruised and cut up face.

"Sam, what happened? Who the hell am I beating up?" Alex questioned in anger. Sam told him to calm down and explained as he started the truck again and the three of them drove off to the town centre.

* * *

Brittany was bored. Like super bored. Like super duper extra really bored. Alex and Sam had been all cutesy with each other all day and after the fifth shop with the two holding hands and cooing at each other, she was beginning to feel more and more like a third wheel and it was getting boring. They walked into the Lima Bean, and while the two boys went up to order, Sam knowing to get Brittany a hot chocolate because coffee was way too bitter and made her go kinda weird, Brittany got her phone out, connecting to the Lima Bean's internet. She went on Facebook first, liking the pictures Sam tagged her in and going through her newsfeed when an e-mail pinged on her screen.

It was from Tumblr, saying she had a new ask. It was rare for her to get legit asks, so she opened it begrudgingly, expecting it to just be one of those spam 'Tumblr diet' messages, but was pleasantly surprised to discover it wasn't.

"**You're an amazing dancer... I... Wow.**" Brittany blushed, glancing around the cafe, half expecting to see someone smiling at her, as though they'd sent the message, but when all she saw was an old guy scratching his balls, and some older women socialising, she looked back at her phone with a smile, responding quickly and wondering who'd be so lovely.

"Who're you texting Brittany?" Alex asked, as the two boys came back, Sam placing her drink in front of her along with the customary 2 sugar packets and straw that she insisted on having whenever they went there.

"No-one. It's nothing. What d'ya mean? Nothing." She mumbled, quickly shoving her phone away and trying to hide her smile, she felt caught, as though she was doing something she shouldn't. Which was absurd.

"Woah, chill B. You hiding something?" Sam chuckled, sipping his coffee and putting his arm round the back of Alex's chair.

"No. Why would I be hiding anything? Just leave it." She said, stirring her drink and quickly changing the subject before the boys could question her further.

* * *

She got Sam to take her home early, she was fed up with the two boys always being together. She understood, it was a new relationship and everything, and they were a cute couple, both footballers and everything, but sometimes she just wanted to chill with her friend and not the boyfriend as well. But whatever. She slunk up to her room, shooting a quick greeting to her family as she went up the stairs, shutting her door behind her and getting in her Pjs, she couldn't believe she actually showered this morning for today. She was annoyed and didn't care. She went onto her Tumblr and after reblogging some cats and posting her own gif of herself and L.T. She saw that she had yet another ask?!

Clicking on the envelope she smiled at the message.

"**Have you taken dance classes or anything? Or are you just naturally amazing?**" It read.

"_Awh, you're so kind, I used to take dance classes when I was younger, and I'm in Glee Club at school, so I get to dance a bit there, not like I used to. My friend Heather and I are dancing in the school talent show though, which should be fun._" She responded, grinning and blushing like a fool. This anon was lovely! She carried on scrolling through her dash when another message came up!

"**That's amazing, I'd love to see that! So you're in school? How old are you?" **The anon seemed so friendly, so lovely and Brittany couldn't help but smile as she typed up a reply.

"_Yeah, I go to William McKinley High School in Lima, I'm 19 but I failed my senior yeah last year, so I'm redoing it. It sucks but I get it, the way I see it, is that it's a second chance to do something great, and I am hoping to go to a good College."_

She felt a lot happier now, her annoyance at Sam and Alex's cutesy couple ness fading as she conversed with this stranger.

"**Where do you want to study?"** The next message read.

"_Somewhere in New York definitely, Julliard? Or I hear that NYADA has a great dance program. The dream is to dance on tour with someone like Beyonce. That'd be amazing!"_

She grinned as she received another one shortly after.

"**That sounds awesome, well I'm actually in New York. So if you're ever doing any shows I'd love to support you!" **The anon said.

"_Awh, you're so nice! Nationals is actually in New York again this year, and my Glee Club are hoping to go! I'll keep this blog updated for sure!_"

She yawned, with a smile on her face. When she was certain she wouldn't receive another ask for the night, she shut down her laptop and fell asleep grinning, while unbeknownst to her, her friendly anon did the same thing in her bed in New York .

* * *

**You can totally check out the girls' Tumblrs. Both completely legit.**

*** Santana – .com**

*** Brittany – .com**


End file.
